1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an integration method for at least one basic program with a basic window into an auxiliary program with an auxiliary window, of the type wherein the at least one basic program and the auxiliary program run on the computer and collaborate with the computer via an operating system, and wherein the basic window and the auxiliary window can be displayed on a viewing device allocated to the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances, there is a necessity in computer systems for an application program to be integrated into another application program, so that both programs can run separately from one another but one program is visually dominant over the other program. The other program thus should be integrated into the one program in this case. The two programs should have a so-called father-child relationship to one another.
Conventionally, the program to be integrated is produced according to a given visual standard for this purpose. The program can be integrated only as a result of this standard. If the program is not produced according to the given visual standard, it cannot really run visually integrated but must be displayed on the user interface, or the viewing device, as a separate program in a separate visual window.